1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to prefabricated metal frames for walls, floors and roofs that can be readily disengaged and collapsed into a compact and intact frame for transport to the building site where the collapsed frames can be expanded, engaged, stabilized and permanently plumbed and braced as an integral part of a permanent structure.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Prefabricating portions, or all, of structures has long been recognized as a means of speeding erection and providing uniformity of construction. The advent of light gauge steel building components offer new prefabrication potential. Several patents have been issued addressing offsite fabrication ranging from entire structures to individual snap-together components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,044 B1 issued to Campbell (2001) offers a prefabricated structure. Specially formed components are required to erect a structure, thereby increasing cost and reducing onsite flexibility. The patent offers a system for framing a complete building which must be accepted by the user as offered or a different structure must be engineered and fabricated at additional cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,100 issued to Campbell (1998) offers Folding Telescopic Prefabricated Framing Units for Non-Load Bearing Walls. The walls fold by beveling each stud which enables the stud to pivot against the upper and lower tracks. While these units fold, or collapse, there is no load bearing capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,950 issued to Hardy (1998) involves a reinforcing brace frame which is intended to be inserted within a stud wall to offer shear capacity. It is not meant to be a complete framed wall. Rather it is meant to be placed within a framed wall to offer strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,335 issued to Petrecca (1993) offers studs which are dimpled to snap into a receiving track or spaced flaps which allow studs to be snapped into a predetermined position. Stud and track must be fabricated to afford this capability. Such fabrication is not common in the industry and does not lend itself to offsite prefabrication because members could fall apart in transit.